The present invention relates generally to an automotive ignition assembly and method and more specifically to an automotive ignition assembly and method utilizing integrated keyless features.
Traditional mechanical automotive features are ever constantly being updated and replaced with intelligent electronic counterparts within modern vehicles. The motivations for this evolution can come in a variety of fashions. Electronic assemblies allow for a smoother transition to additional features without the necessity of expensive design and manufacturing costs. These assemblies often allow the introduction of additional control and security features that may not be present in pure mechanical devices. Additionally, it is recognized that consumers often associate these electronic features with luxury or advanced technology and therefore place a premium on their presence within the vehicle during purchase decisions.
Although many such systems have been implemented within the vehicle with considerable degrees of success, many tradition mechanical assemblies have been largely left unevolved from their mechanical roots. Such may be argued is the case regarding automotive ignition assemblies. Although the actual ignition of the vehicle engine has evolved considerably, the activation of such a system commonly is dependent on the age-old technology of a mechanical key placed within a rotatable mechanical lock. Current immobilization chips have been integrated into the keys in order to improve security. These advancements, however, retain the fundamental mechanical structure of the physical key/lock mechanism. In this fashion they are tethered to the mechanical constraints associated with all mechanical systems.
The mechanical key/lock combination requires that the consumer mechanically engage the physical key to the lock structure. This commonly results in a key ring and fob that often hangs inconveniently from a portion of the automotive interior. Motion of the vehicle can impart undesired noise to the key fob and additional keys attached to the ring. Traditional key/lock mechanisms can be vulnerable to mechanical bypass. Existing mechanical systems can prove difficult to integrate into ever advancing automotive electronic based operations. Finally, such mechanical systems due to their longevity of usage can impart a standard feel to vehicle start up whereas a feeling of luxury or advancement may be desired for marketing reasons.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have a new paradigm introduced in regards to vehicle ignition systems. It would further be highly desirable to have a keyless automotive ignition assembly with the capability of sophisticated integration into vehicle electronics.